


Speechless

by Trinity_Sparks



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinity_Sparks/pseuds/Trinity_Sparks
Summary: Finding out some random student signed him up for Shujin's Annual Singing Competition wasn't how Akira was hoping to spend his Sunday. At least he was at the competition anyway. If only he wasn't so conscious about his feminine singing voice.





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> I've been hooked on the song Speechless recently, although I haven't really seen the Alladin remake this appears in. Anyway, thought the song fits the Persona 5 Protagonist rather well considering how he goes against the corrupt law system like he doesn't give a buck and appears to be right as rain after the interrogation incident. I've honestly never played the game but I've seen quite a bit of gameplay, just thought you should know.

Akira gave a soft yawn as he walked down the hallway, currently on his way back to LeBlanc with the school day ending and it being Saturday, meaning he could relax the next day. He and his friends, Ryuji, Ann and Morgana, have changed Kamoshida's heart a few days ago, rumors of Phantom Thieves of sorts getting him to confess. Akira paused for a moment as he saw an entry slip for 'Shujin's Annual Singing Competition', which was tomorrow. The thing was that Akira  _ loved _ to sing, although he prefers doing it privately. Akira was an amazing singer, he was self conscious because he actually sounded like a girl when he sang. He didn't want anyone to make fun of his voice. He gave a soft sigh as he continued on his way. Maybe he'll go to the competition to see who entered and who'll end up winning, just for the hell of it.

A rather big and burly teenage boy came to the entry slip, pencil in hand. Chuckling, he went and wrote in the name of a certain transfer student:  _ Akira Kurusu. _ The boy thought that maybe a little bit of humiliation would set that delinquent straight and serve as a warning to stay away from the other students of the school. Best not to take any chances of letting him do anything bad. If that doesn't work, the boy has a few ideas on a far more… violent approach.

________________________________________

Sunday seemed to come all too fast. Oh well, might as well get equipment ready for another Momentos trip. Then again, Akira  _ did _ say he'd spend the day with his friends so might as we make good on it. His outfit was what one would call 'casual', a white T-shirt underneath a black overshirt with blue jeans and regular black sneakers, of course he wore his fake glasses alongside it all. Turns out his friends wanted to check out the competition as well, which led them to currently being in Shujin's gym. So many students entered but their didn't seem that any of them would win, at least until the final competitor sang and the votes could finally come in.

_ Host: _ And now for our final contestant, Akira Kurusu!

Akira ended up choking on his soda as his name had been called, his friends in total shock.

_ Ryuji: _ Eh? Did you-?

_ Akira: _ I swear I didn't sign my name on the slip. I just glanced at it.

_ Ann: _ Tch, probably one of the students who actually believe you really _ are _ a delinquent. They must really want to see you get embarrassed.

_ Host: _ Would Akira Kurusu please get on stage? Refusing to do so  _ will _ result in disqualification.

_ Akira: _ *sigh* Seems like I don't have a choice.

_ Ryuji: _ Are you for real?

_ Ann: _ He's definitely serious about this.

Akira set his can down on his seat as he stood up and proceeded to walk to the stage. He would be lying if he said he was fine with this. He felt like his gut was in knots as the nervousness kicked in. What if his friends didn't want to hang out with him anymore because of his singing voice? He's actually never had friends before so he didn't want to lose them. As he walked on stage, the host gave Akira the microphone as the music started playing. Akira lit up as the music began to take its course, actually making him forget about the crowd and focus on the instrumental of the song, which was a personal favorite of his due to him relating so much to it:  _ Speechless. _

_ Akira: _

_ Here comes a wave _

_ Meant to wash me away _

_ A tide that is taking me under _

_ Swallowing sand _

_ Left with nothing to say _

_ My voice drowned out in the thunder _

_ (clenches left hand over his heart, confident smile shining) _

_ But I won't cry _

_ And I won't start to crumble _

_ Whenever they try _

_ To shut me or cut me down _

_ I won't be silenced _

_ You can't keep me quiet _

_ Won't tremble when you try it _

_ All I know is I won't go speechless _

_ (puts hand over throat in a choking position) _

_ 'Cause I'll breathe _

_ When they try to suffocate me _

_ Don't you underestimate me _

_ 'Cause I know that I won't go speechless _

Everyone stared in shock as Akira sang his heart out in front of them. Forget the fact he sounds like a woman, his voice is gorgeous. His friends were absolutely stunned at this turn of events.

_ Akira: _

_ Written in stone _

_ Every rule, every word _

_ Centuries old and unbending _

_ "Stay in your place." _

_ "Better seen and not heard." _

_ Well, now that story is ending _

_ (swipes arm through the air to his side) _

_ 'Cause I _

_ I cannot start to crumble _

_ So come on and try _

_ Try to shut me and cut me down _

_ I won't be silenced _

_ You can't keep me quiet _

_ Won't tremble when you try it _

_ All I know is I won't go speechless _

_ Speechless _

_ Let the storm in _

_ I cannot be broken _

_ No, I won't live unspoken _

_ 'Cause I know that I won't go speechless _

Akira was so caught up in his singing that he didn't notice the crowd was roaring, Ryuji and Ann yelling the loudest of course.

_ Akira: _

_ Try to lock me in this cage _

_ I won't just lay me down and die _

_ I will take these broken wings _

_ And watch me burn across the sky _

_ Hear the echo saying I... _

_ (pumps fist down) _

_ Won't be silenced _

_ Though you wanna see me tremble when you try it _

_ All I know is I won't go speechless _

_ Speechless _

_ (jumps off the ground a few inches) _

_ 'Cause I'll breathe _

_ When they try to suffocate me _

_ Don't you underestimate me _

_ 'Cause I know that I won't go speechless _

_ All I know is I won't go speechless _

_ Speechless _

As Akira finished his singing, he became aware of the crowd yelling at him in admiration for his voice. He didn't understand, didn't they hear how his singing voice was? He then gave a yelp as he was gently pushed off stage, the microphone going back to the host of the competition.

_ Host:  _ Alright ladies and gentlemen, now's the time to cast your votes for the winner of Shujin's Annual Singing Competition!

Akira walked back to his friends, as to which they glomped him with a huge hug.

_ Akira: _ Huh?

_ Ryuji: _ I seriously can't believe you've been holding out on me the whole time!

_ Ann: _ I know right? Why hide such an awesome talent?

_ Akira: _ I couldn't sing in public with my-

_ Ann: _ You've gotta be kidding me.

_ Ryuji: _ So what if you sound like a chic when you sing? Your singing voice is still awesome regardless!

_ Akira: _ Ah, thanks guys.

________________________________________

It didn't take long for the votes to come in, the winner of the competition actually being unanimous.

_ Host: _ And the winner is… Akira Kurusu!

Akira was starstruck as everyone around him cheered in glee. With a gentle nudge from his friends, he walked back on stage to claim the fake medal - the school not having enough money for a real one - for winning the competition. He walked back to the café alongside his friends as they chatted about the turn of events that the day has taken. When Morgana comes back from his little adventure to get some fresh air, he certainly wouldn't believe what Akira had gone through...

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever songfic so I'm sorry if it's crappy. Anyway fun fact: I just copied and pasted the lyrics while adding the underline and italics. It wasn't due to laziness, it's just that I typed this on my phone and I don't have a good memory span. It's definitely not the best, that's for sure.


End file.
